


Hindsight

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Maguanacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments of war through the eyes of Rashid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) challenge #231: Two character challenge: Auda and Rashid

"I brought you some food, captain," Auda said as he entered the room balancing a tray in one hand and some files in the other.

Rashid was sitting at his desk, most definitely not in bed like the doctor had recommended. A little bullet wound wasn't enough to stop him from completing his work and after the last mission there were many things to sort through.

The food tray was placed at his side but Auda didn't leave. It was a moment before the younger Maguanac spoke. "How did you know, captain?"

"About what?" Rashid asked, busying himself with looking at the files and completely ignoring the food.

"About the kid… Master Quatre," he amended after a look from Rashid. "He sure didn't look like he could fly a paper plane to me."

"He didn't look like someone who would allow himself to fail," said Rashid. "But I didn't know. Not really."

Auda scratched his head. "Guess it was good luck for us then."

"Maybe," answered Rashid thoughtfully.

\---

"Captain, you have a call!"

Auda's grin made Rashid nervous. The last time he'd seen that grin was when Auda and Abdul organized the famous Naked Desert Marathon and Rashid definitely didn't want a repeat of _that_.

He entered the communication tent with a worried frown that disappeared completely when he saw the person on the vid screen.

"Master Quatre," he greeted.

"Rashid," the boy smiled, "I'm coming to Earth."

Rashid suspected he was grinning now too.

\---

"He left us behind!" Auda grumbled and threw a pebble into the fire. "He needs us to protect him. What is he going to do alone?"

Rashid had watched them complain all night. It was late and now only Auda, Ahmed and Abdul remained by the fire, with Rashid standing closely behind them.

"I've grown attached to the kid, he better not get hurt or I'll kick his ass," Abdul said.

Ahmed nodded. "He's definitely getting a scolding when he comes back."

Rashid smiled softly and retreated to his tent. It wasn't really Master Quatre who needed them.

\---

"Silence!" Rashid glared at the forty men clustered in the small hallway of the satellite. "I know you are all worried but Miss Po has assured me Master Quatre's condition is stable. He's resting now."

"Can we go kill the Catalonia bitch now, Captain?" asked Auda, frowning and the other men agreed with the request loudly.

Rashid raised a hand to silence them. "Master Quatre doesn't wish that."

It was unreal how quickly the cries for revenge quieted down. They were all still frowning though.

\---

"You must have known, captain," Auda said, his eyes fixed on the vid screen. Quatre Winner was addressing the ESUN representatives, arguing passionately for the Preventers organization and it's importance in the postwar world.

"Known what?"

"About Master Quatre." He gave Rashid a look. "You never let _me_ or anyone else use your suit."

Rashid was quiet for a moment and the spoke. "When I slapped him he didn't fall. He looked back at me, confused and hurt, like I had destroyed his whole view of the world."

"And that's how you knew?" Auda asked, unconvinced.

On the vid the speech finished and the House of Representatives erupted in a loud applause.

"When he took a bullet for me I suspected." A small smile appeared on Rashid's face. "By the time he asked to fight I knew."

Auda's eyes moved from the vid to his captain. "How?"

Rashid focused his attention back on the vid, the smile still on his face. "I just did."

Auda snorted and shook his head. "Sure, captain. Whatever you say…"


End file.
